Power of the dragons
by DevilsLittleSister112
Summary: This is a multi-chaptered story about a girl called Lei who joins fairy tail years after the terrible incident which happened at the grand magic games. Lei dosent talk a lot but thanks to her help Natsu saves Lucy who is kidnapped by a former Grimore hearts member Pria 'Priua' Reid who is in search for the sorce of eternal power known as Dragon Unite. ( contains some Nalu )
1. Chapter 1

Disowner: I do not own fairy tale

all I own is the story and Lei (Leanna) Earthlust **enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu Dragoneel, fairy tail's salamander

Gray Full-buster, the Fairy tail ice wizard

Erza Scarlet, the armoury wizard known as 'Titania'

Wendy Marvall, the sky dragon slayer

and Lucy Heartfilla, the celestial spirit wizard owner of 10 of the 12 zodiac keys

these five powerful wizards make up Fairy Tail's strongest team but for them a great challenge shall occur especially for Natsu and Lucy...

* * *

Chapter 1: Leanna the earth dragon slayer.

"Hey, Lucy!" Cheered Natsu Dragoneel to his team mate, the beautiful, blonde girl turned around to her pink haired hero waving at her, his blue cat Happy gliding through the air behind him. "Oh,hi Natsu, happy" Lucy Heartfilla replied "have you heard a new wizard is joining fairy Tail today!"

"yeah that's awesome I heard rumors that she's the Earth Dragon Slayer and that she defeated an entire guild by herself!"

"woah!she sounds awesome I was just hearing back to the guild hall are you coming?"

"sure right behind you!"

The two playful youths ran towards the western mountains where their infamous guild 'Fairy Tail' was set up it had been 4 years since the last grand guild magic games had taken place and the city of magnolia was as lively as ever. But on the outskirts of this city a young girl and her cat pal was heading towards the guild hall of Fairy tail, Earth Dragon Slayer, Leanna Earthlust...

"So this is magnolia Huh?" Leanna spoke in such a gloomy voice every step she took a flower would grow in it's place"well I suppose it could on Forest."


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys before you start reading I need you ideas for the next chapter so if you got any put them in reviews and I'll see if I can fuse them into the story. Anyhow enjoy the story thx!.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Joining fairy tail

Leanna or Lei is on her way to the guild hall of Fairy tail with her exceed companion Forest, her mint green hair bounced on her back as she walked her fists were clenched around a dead,broken branch and she felt her power slipping away fast "f..forest we need to hurry" she told the small green kitten who sat on her head "w..we need to find N..Natsu-chan-" lei felt her eyes close and she fell to the ground, just as this happened the pink haired young man, Natsu, was walking past he stopped and looked at this girl her clothes were starched and burned her skin was bruised and dirty yet she'd looked like a wizard "Hey you, wake up" he asked nudging her, Lei flinched but didn't wake up "LUCY, HAPPY COME OVER HERE!" he yelled in seconds he could see Lucy and the flying cat named happy running towards him "w...what's wrong Natsu" asked Lucy panting "it's this girl she just passed out so did her cat?!" He replied "well the let take her back to the guild Natsu!" Said Lucy..

* * *

Lei opened her eyes and looked around a girl with deep blue hair was smiling at her "hey your awake, Natsu-San, Lucy-San. She's awake"..Natsu strolled causally in and Lucy followed behind him "who are you people?" Lei asked confused "I'm Natsu Dragoneel!"

"Lucy Heartfilla"

"and I'm Wendy Marvall welcome to Fairy Tail...um..what's your name?"

" I..I'm Lei, You said this was Fairy tail's guild hall right?"

"yes that's right"

"I wanted to join fairy tail, you see I used to be a member of Grimore heart"

a piercing silence echoed around the room lei was worried "I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" She asked shyly hiding her face and tearing up Lucy moved the young girls hands and smiled "No, you didn't were sorry I'll get you some spare clothes then you can speak to the master to join us!"

'What nice people and if that _is_ really Natsu I need to tell him that his friend is in danger!' lei thought hard then she finally said "ok thank you Lucy-San".

After a few minutes Lei entered the hall full of raging wizards all crowding around where Makarov the guilds master sat "No YOU CANT LET A MEMBER OF GRIMORE HEART IN OUR GUILD!" Lei stood their shaking but she clenched her fists and strolled with passion through the crowd of angry wizards "H..Hello I'm Lei Earthlust, I'm the Earth dragon slayer, I was found by Natsu, Lucy and happy while on my way here I've coming to talk to Natsu and impossible join the guild." Lei stated with confidence trying to hide her shyness, Wendy walked to Makarov "Please master let her join it'll help regain her magic power that she lost!" She pleaded. There was another piercing silence until at last "I accept you as a member Lei EarthLust WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 'Welcome to the game...the Game of Life!'**

"WOW!Everything is so pretty!" Squealed Lei as she raided through the stand of clothes "Are you sure you have enough Jewel to buy me a new dress Lucy-chan?!" It was 2 hours until the Fairy Tail ball would begin the ball that would have a effect on Lei's life forever. The three girls, Lei Earthlust, Wendy Marvall and Lucy heartfilla, searched through the racks of DressSe and skirts looking for the perfect outfit "WOW, Wendy come look at these!" Lei gasped as she picked up to angle-Length dresses one a Deep blue the other a crystal-clear white "Wow! There lovely let try them on Lei" giggled Wendy in approval

a hour later...

"ERZA-CHAN PLEASE CAN YOU PASS ME MY ZODIAC KEYS!" Cried Lucy whilst helping Lei and Wendy into their dresses Wendy wore the blue one and Lei wore the other one Erza, who had just come out of the bath, placed Lucy's keys the dressing table, instead of using her amour magic Erza put on a Long crimson dress that stopped above her knees, Black lace stockings and red heels , she then let her long red Hair fall swiftly down her back. Lei tied her hair in a Green braid and added two little black bows. Wendy tied her hair in a bunch. Lucy who had disappeared 10 Minutes earlier came into the room wearing a little black drees, a pink cardigan and pink heeled boots. Now that the girls were ready they headed for the guild hall for the biggest Fairy tail ball ever!

2 hours after the party started...

Wendy and lei danced around in a circle,,they both looked round to see Natsu and Lucy dancing with each over "hehe, Natsu-chan looks cute in a suit" Lei commented Natsu hearing this blushed slightly, just them Romeo came over to Wendy and asked her.."Hi miss Would you like to dance?" Wendy blushed shyly but nodded "O. Romeo, I'd love to!" She replied and the two of them danced on with the rest of the guild, Lei who was now alone walked up to the stage and tapped the mic to get everyone's attention Mirajane handed the young girl her guitar "Hey guys I'm Lei Earthlust for those who don't know me by now and..I'd like to sing a song for you!" The guild hall echoed with cheers as the Dragon slayer sang with a very graceful voice.

'A thousand Years by Christina Perri'

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thou- 'CRASH' Just as Lei started to say the last words a Red haired girl crashed through the roof "TIME ARK 'TIME FREEZE' " she said when she stood up "Pria W...What are you doing!" Yelled lei instantly remembering the voice "Oh! I see you remembered me, Leanna!" Pria sniggered as she strolled up to Lucy and grabbed her "LUCY!" Cried Natsu trying to move "Damn it what Magic is this I cant-" move! oh that's because it's Time ark magic!" Pria finished and walked off since she couldn't move Lucy couldn't use her keys nor any other magic "Natsu!" She yelled as she was flown away on a Battle ship "Bye FAIRY DORKS!" Squealed Pria in laughter "Fawn drive!"

soon the magic wore off and Natsu ran outside, Wendy, Gray, Erza and Lei hurry behind him "LUCY!" He shrieked "I..I can't believe it P..Pria is Alive!" Lei stuttered, Natsu whose hall body was in flames glared at Lei "YOU KNOW HER!" He screamed at her "Natsu! You big tart don't frighten her like that!" Erza interrupted "now, Lei who is that girl?" Lei stood there tears trickling down her cheeks "That girl is Pria Reid member of my old guild Grimore Heart!"...


	4. Chapter 4: What Now!

Chapter 4: Return to Grimore Heart!

Lei spotted something falling from the sky, it was. A girl! She had her blade ready to attack Wendy "EARTH DRAGON ROAR!" Lei shrieked as a blast of earthly fire shot up in the air as the smoke cleared a girl stood there her long, thick metal blade flared and spat. "Who are you?!" Erza asked cautiously "Im Kira Scarlet I can't believe you don't remember me Big Sister!?"

* * *

Kira Scarlet profile..

Name: Kira Alexa Scarlet

Nickname: Death's Little sister, Queen K

age: 14

appearance: Dark brown hair, Green eyes,scars and burns.

outfit: White T-shirt, Black skirt, red Jumper, brown boots and a black Tiara

magic type: Armour magic, Twilight magic (Let's her disable other magic, Gravity magic

friends: Pria Reid

guild: Luna Twilight

place of guild tattoo: on her shoulder Purple

* * *

Erza stood there shaking then clenched her fist. "Black wing armour!" As Erza shouted this a magic circle appeared in above her and pushed her to the floor "URGH! What magic is this?!" She growled "oh this, it's gravity magic" sniggered Kira as she flicked her finger and Erza was pushed up by yet another Gravity magic circle "ERZA!" Natsu cried as he got ready to attack. " Fire Dragon-Huh?!" Nastu was confused as his magic would work he looked at his hands they had purple magic dust over them "Gravity Bl-" "wing slash of the Air/Earth dragons!" Wendy and Lei cried as a blast of green fire and wind crashed Kira, as the smoke cleared nobody was there "Speed armour" called Kira's voice "gravity Speed Slash!" With her twin swords in her hands Kira sped past Wendy and lei. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"...


	5. Chapter 5: Lei,Wendy and Gray vs Kira

Chapter 5: Lei,Wendy and Gray vs Kira

the two dragon slayers fell to the floor, "LEI, WENDY!" shrieked Natsu he tried to use his magic but Kira's spell was still on him and hadn't worn off yet but to his Wendy and lei stood up "Earths bond!" Cried lei ropes of of green fire wrapped around Kira's body burning her to the bone "URGH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked "Wendy Gray go attack!" called Lei "Ice make HAMMER " yelled Gray a hammer of ice smashing into Kira "Gah!", Wendy ran up "WING SLASH OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

"Ahhh stop it!"

Lei's eyes glowed and her smile turned devilish her dragon scales started to show "L..Lei DONT DO IT YOULL USE UP TO MUCH MAGIC POWER" yelled Natsu. "Sorry Natsu-nee but..Dragon Force, Earth vengeance!" Natsu looked around all the plants were disappearing. lei was eating the plants "Earth,Dragon,Roar!" The green flames were black and fired at Kira "no..it can't be that's a deadly spell, LEI!" Natsu jumped towards lei making the shoot miss Lei's eyes stopped glowing and closed "thank you Natsu-nee"...


	6. Chapter 6: Capture

Chapter 6: Capture:THE YOUNGEST DRAGON SLAYERS

Pria Reid, Master of the guild Luna Twilight, sat in her throne with her legs over the arms "Onyx, Opal come here please!" She called to the Twins in front of her "Yes Master?" Said Onyx "What do you need master!?" Said Opal "My Two Faithful dragon-slayers it seems Kira was defeated I need you to capture Wendy Marvel and Lei Earthlust for me they are the little brats who are keeping us from reaching our goal I want you to show them the power of the Crystal Dragon Slayers!"

"As you wish master!"

* * *

"Lei!...Lei!...GODDAMN IT WAKE UP!" "OK IM UP!" Lei shrieked as she sat up Natsu stood in front of her "Oh Natsu-nee its you!" Lei said "Glad your awake Wendy wanted to heal your wounds you used up too much power what were you thinking using Dragon Force! You could've killed yourself!" Said Natsu angrily shaking lei. "Well excuse me mother Earthia, I didn't now you'd return as a pink haired boy!" Lei yelled back "You two stop it!" Erza Yelled from the other room Lei got out of bed and walked out of the guild hall "Lei Wait where are you going!" Natsu yelled "To save Lucy!"...Wendy walked around Lucy's house looking for Carla,a strange girl with Crystal white hair was hiding in the shadows "Oh hi Wendy!" The girl said and Grabbed Wendy and Knocking her out. Another Girl with Onyx black hair was following Lei who ran through the turned around "I know your there Com-"...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pain from the last

Lei was thrown into a cell "GRRRR Let me go!" She cried Opal just laughed "your soooo pathetic we captured your little friend too!" Opal laughed Lei turned and saw Wendy pasted out on the floor "Wendy!" Lei said trying to reach her "L..Lei?!" Wendy stuttered as her eyes opened and tried to reach Lei, Their hands were in restrains "You two shall be a perfect sacrifice!" The evil voice of Pria Echoed and there she was standing sniggering "What are you planning!" Lei cried "Oh, that's simple to Open the Gate of Hades in order to unleash the Dragon Unite and since you two are the weakest dragon slayers I told my dragon slayers to capture you!" Pria said "Fine keep me but let Wendy go!" Shrieked Lei tugging on the restrains "we would but we need her power as well as yours!"

* * *

"Lei! Wendy!" Cried Natsu he couldn't find the two girls anywhere "Gray you find them yet?!"he called to the Ice Mage who was with him "I haven't found them but I found a piece of Lei's green scarf!" Gray called back. Natsu sniff the torn piece of scarf "it definite the girls were kidnapped!"

* * *

Lei and Wendy were dragged to a room and chain to a machine "this machine will estimate your power rate if it's over 9 then one of you will be the sacrifice!" Grinned Pria. Lei's eyes widen as a surge of blue lightning shatter the chains the two girls fell down a well and into two separate cages "these cages test how much pain you can handle before using Dragon Force hehe good luck girls!" The cages started to glow red and surges of pain ran through the girl's bodies "Gah!"..


End file.
